


don't say it

by spoke



Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986)
Genre: Gen, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	don't say it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



Jack jumped over the trash cans and ducked behind the building to join Wang. “Tell me something, here, tell me why we keep having these stupid reunions when every damn time something’s going to show up to try eating us or conquering the damn world!”

“Or both.” Wang replied as he peered around the corner, in case the giant oily green whatsit had gotten ahead of them somehow.

Jack nodded and slapped Wang’s arm. “Or both! Right, like eating us is just a step in the plan for them! And don’t say destiny, Egg. Just don’t.” 

Wang Chi looked over and made a shushing motion to stop Egg Shen laughing. 

Instead, he rolled his eyes and went back to checking his bag for the spell he’d meant to use just before they had to start running. “Sure Jack. Whatever makes you feel better.”

“See, what would make me feel better is never doing this again, okay, so you don’t wanna say that. What would you guys do without me?” 

This time Egg Shen made eye contact with the green whatsit, who actually paused for a minute so they could all appreciate the fact that Jack said that without the slightest trace of irony.


End file.
